


no less

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [42]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and by medical issue i mean his period, marjan and mateo help paul through a medical issue, marjeo are totally a thing and u can't convince me otherwise, paul sees it, the trio are the bestest of pals i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: paul gets his period, and marjan & mateo help him through it
Relationships: Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	no less

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this. the trio is amazing and i love them. let me know what you think 💖
> 
> prompt from jacksg13 on tumblr:
> 
> Writing prompt for Lone Star: Paul gets his period.

Paul is sitting on one end of the couch, eyes trailing over the inked pages of the latest novel he has decided to read, taking in every word, letting them paint an image of each moment in his head. He furrows his brows in thought, wondering why the characters are doing stupid shit. There's a painful twinge low in his stomach, something he's been feeling all morning, but doesn't know the origin of.

Marjan sits curled up on the cushion to his left, her feet near his thigh, and her back leaning against Mateo's arm as he sits on the opposite site of the seat, mirroring Paul's position. Her pencil scratches lightly at the paper of her sketchbook, and Paul wonders what she's drawing. He wonders what has her smiling the way she is as she draws, concentration etched into her eyes. Mateo's probably scrolling through instagram, or tiktok, or some other social media site on his phone. He, too, has a content smile on his mouth, enjoying the closeness of Marjan against him, and indulging in the quiet time they have right now allowing him to relax and scroll on the screen of his phone.

As much as he loves the both of them, his two closest friends, and how happy he is they have found eachother, he really wishes they would tone down their cheesiness. Hell, he's not even sure if they've actually admitted their feelings for one another yet. Over the last few weeks they had been getting closer, but not much else had changed. 

Another pang in his stomach has him clenching his eyes shut, and breathing harshly through his nose, trying to get through to the other side of the pain. 

There's movement to his left, and he cracks his eye open to see Marjan looking up at Mateo awkwardly from her position. The glance they exchange is something of concern for Paul, silently asking the other if they know what's going on. Paul himself doesn't even know, except for the idea that it could be acute appendicitis. It's in the general area of the problematic organ.

"Teo," she whispers.

The pain radiates from his stomach, and jabs into the low area at the base of his spine. As the wave of agony washes over him, he notes that it feels similar to what a cheese grater inside of his body would feel like. It's a strange analogy, but it seems to work, sounds like it can be easily imagined by anyone hearing it.

A soft tap on his thigh makes him force his eyelids apart, and he looks to the source of the touch. He sees Mateo's arm now around Marjan's midsection as she leans against his torso, and she's looking at Paul, awaiting a response. Her boot is against his slacks, and he knows she tapped against him to get his attention.

"You okay there, buddy?" she asks, still holding her pencil in her hand. The sketchbook rests against her legs, and with the small amount she moved, he can see what she had been drawing. It's a rough sketch of Buttercup, and it's really good.

"Paul, what's up?" Mateo speaks, looking up from the phone in his hand. 

He doesn't know. Doesn't know how to answer either of those questions. His stomach hurts badly, he doesn't know why, and the pain is making him feel kind of nauseous.

All he can manage out loud is a soft grunt, not entirely sure what it means. Slowly, he clamps his book shut, placing his paper bookmark between the pages he needs. He's focusing on not much else but his breathing, attempting to get the ache to fade away. It does, over the next thirty seconds or so. 

Looking to his two friends with a thankful expression, he gives a soft nod. "Yeah, I just had a weird pain. It's gone now, though," he reassures, more trying to convince himself that things are okay rather than the others.

"You sure?" Mateo's concern for the team is always evident, he's always wearing his heart on his sleeve. It's one of the things he loves about the kid, one of the many things.

Paul stands, ready to make his way to the bathroom so he can splash water on his face. "Yeah, Probie, I'm goo-"

The words cut off harshly in his mouth, replaced with an outcry of hurt. The sound escapes him before he can stop it, and he's doubling over, clutching at his stomach as if that would help.

There are hands on his back, their human counterparts saying his name, asking him what's wrong. But he can't say anything. He can only put his hand up in a gesture telling them to wait for this specific cramp to pass. 

"Marjan," he hears Mateo say from his right side. "There's blood on the couch."

Shit. That explains it. At least he now doesn't have to worry about his appendix rupturing. It's been literal years since he's had his period, the testosterone shots had been doing a good job at keeping his cycle at bay. He's been feeling so good within himself lately, with his masculinity. While logically he knows having a menstrual cycle doesn't make him any less of a man, he can't help the dysphoric part of his brain telling him otherwise. Fuck, he hates this.

The pain still shoots through the pit of his stomach, and he doesn't feel like he can stand upright without falling to the ground. Tears sting at the corners of his eyes, and no matter how much he wills them away, they spill over the edges and trail down his cheeks.

"Crap," Marjan whispers. "I've got painkillers and some products you can use," she aims to Paul, her hand rubbing his back comfortingly. 

He can't find the energy to ask the both of them to let him deal with this on his own, can't even get a single word out, so he solemnly nods, allowing his friends to help him. 

"I'll stay here and heat up a rice pack, man. Oh and don't worry about the couch, I'll fix it." Mateo sounds so confident in himself, like he's one hundred percent sure he can get the stain out of the material.

This particular wave of spasming inside him dulls down a bit, and he's able to stand a little straighter, his arms still clutching at his stomach. The fact that he hasn't had a period in years seems to be catching up with him. Usually, before he started hormones, the cramps he would get were, sure, uncomfortable and slightly painful, but nothing compares to what he's feeling as of right now. This is a whole new territory for him. Nothing he has experienced before has hurt like this, not even when he broke his leg in senior year of high school.

"Thanks, kid," Paul speaks up. 

He walks still slightly hunched over, feeling Mateo's hands fall from his back. Instantly, Paul misses the warmth and the friendly support. Marjan is still there, though, leading him towards the bathroom.

She tells him to wait there while she goes to retrieve sanitary products and painkillers. 

"Wait," he calls out softly, just before she leaves earshot. This feeling of helplessness sucks, he feels like he's a child that needs help with the smallest of things. However, he knows Marjan and Mateo do not feel that way. They're both too amazing of people to think that. "I need a change of pants and underwear." Well, that was embarrassing.

Nodding, she walks away.

It doesn't take long for Marjan to come back with everything he needs. Soon, they're walking carefully out back into the kitchen area where Mateo has not long placed a rice pack into the microwave. 

"I'm sorry, you guys." Paul doesn't know exactly what he's apologising for. Except, he does. He's apologising for the entire situation in general.

"Shut up," the younger two reply in unison, then laugh softly at the simultaneous words. 

"Look, it's all fine, bro," Marjan smiles. "We're all here for one another. We're friends, family." Even in his hazy painful state, Paul doesn't miss the look exchanged between her and Mateo with the last word. Marjan has a tough exterior, but she's really just a softie inside, and that's one of the best things about her.

"The couch is clean, and I'm getting you a heat pack. There's soup on the stove, and you can take your painkillers when you eat." Paul smiles gratefully at the Probie. Who knew this annoying kid could become someone so important in his life? Who knew any of the team could become as important as they have?

"Go lay down in the bunk room, and we will bring you the things when it's done," Marjan instructs, and Paul knows better than to argue with either of them when they get their minds set on something.

Clenching his eyes shut as another cramp rumbles through his reproductive system, all he can do is breathe through it again. The moment it fades, he heads toward where his bed is calling to him. "Thanks you two, I love you both. Even if you guys annoy me, both in general and with whatever is going on between you."

A soft laugh escapes his lips as he looks at their shocked expressions.

The chicken noodle soup Mateo made is pretty damn good, and he pairs it with fresh bread. The rice pack is warm against his clothed stomach, and helps ease the tension in his muscles. Painkillers that Marjan gives him help ease the cramping, and help him sleep decently through the next few hours. 

Paul thanks them again when he wakes up next. They help him through the terrible emotions he's gotten with the event too, helping comfort him and listening to his thoughts and concerns. Just like he had told himself earlier, they tell him that none of this makes him any less of a man. 


End file.
